Troubled Past
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: He thought the past was over; that he could move on from all the bad that's happened and live peacefully with his family and enjoy his rebuilt relationship with his brother. He thought the past was gone, it's not. It's happening all over again, and this time...there won't be an escape. [rated T for no w]
1. Chapter 1

Styxx walked down the hall of his home and smiled at the picture of his wife and kids at the beach, he smiled at the picture he finally had a family and he would let nothing happen to them.

Styxx continued down the hallway to the kitchen and saw Urian at the table and walked up behind him causing him to jump and fall out of his chair

"Damnit dad learn to walk like a normal person will you…are you trying to give me a heart attack"  
Styxx laughed at his son

"Sorry Urian I couldn't help myself"

"Yes you could have"  
Styxx laughed then looked up as Acheron appeared.

Styxx looked at Acheron he was wearing black leather pants and a Disturbed shirt and a long leather jacket and today his hair was green  
"What is Acheron"  
"I have bad news and good news which do you want first"

"The bad and don't you dare start acting all mysterious and start talking in riddle please"  
his brother smiled and walked over

"Good news is the weather is nice out today…bad news is Apollo has escaped"

Styxx blood ran cold and he dropped the glass he was holding and looked at his brother with horror deep in his eyes

"If this is a joke it aint funny at all"

"It ain't Styxx…my mother told me he somehow escaped and she doesn't know how or when"  
Styxx turned to Urian  
"Can you give us two a moment alone please"

Urian nodded and left the room leaving Styxx and Ash alone.

Styxx turned to Acheron

"When did your mother tell you"  
"Last night"  
Styxx cursed and began to pace

"Styxx…I may not know what Apollo did to you but I won't let him hurt you or your family I swear"  
"Acheron…I never told you because I was afraid to tell you about what had happened and most days I still am, some nights I wake up screaming and in panic over my past an-"  
"Styxx I know how you feel I really do…sometimes I do as well"

"Really"

"Yes, but then I remember I have a wife who loves me along with my children and I know that its real and it help me relax and calm down from the terrors of my past"  
"Thank you Ash, for talking to me and for telling me as well"

"You're welcome"

Acheron grabbed his bother into a hug and looked at him

"I will inform Savitar about this in the meantime try not to worry too much"  
"I will try…promise"

Acheron nodded and vanished into thin air leaving Styxx alone in his thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**~POV Styxx~**

Styxx woke up during the night his forehead beaded with sweat and his breathing harsh from the nightmare he just had. He looked at his wife, who slept soundly beside him, and brushed her hair away from her face. Gently, so he didn't wake her up from her slumber. He didn't want to make her worry at this hour. Inhaling, he quietly gets out of bed. The cool winds of Katoteros gently hitting the skin of his back. He can't believe Apollo returned; how is it possible? Were there holes for points of exit? "Impossible,"

Styxx mutters, it should be impossible. There isn't away of Kalosis, especially where Apollo is concerned...the medallion around his neck should have depleted his powers, and there is no way over all things living and dead that Apollymi would let him go. She's too bloodthirsty for that.

"Stay away from me," Styxx mutters, pushing himself off the bed-gently-and walks to Aricles room. He grows so fast. Barely three years, it's like yesterday he was just born. Oh how Styxx cherishes the moments with his son; just like how he cherishes the moments with his brother.

"Can't sleep?" Alexion asks, his voice a soft whisper as he materializes behind Styxx.

"I-" "You don't have to tell me." He says, looking through the crack of Aricles's room. A smile plays at his lips, "they grow up fast." Is he actually being civil? "Yes."

"Do you wish you could've seen Urian that small?" Styxx looks at him, his heart and gut twisting into a knot as emotions hit him. Memories of Bethany and him in times of simplicity. Darker times when the only light was her arms and the peace of knowing he was about to be a father. Then he had thought it was ripped away from him... "Every day." Alexion nods, not speaking as he watches Aricles sleep peacefully. A peace that forever eludes Styxx. Suddenly, the sun symbol burns with an intensity so fierce it brings Styxx to his knees. Apollo's voice yelling and cursing in his head-so loud he gets a nosebleed from it. His vision blurs as the Apollo gets louder. He covers his ears with his hands as they begin to bleed; his nose pouring out blood.

"Alexion...get-get-" the world around him goes dark.

**~POV Apollo~**

Oh it's good to be free. After he was put in the prison of Kalosis-oh wait, he wasn't put there, he was chained and gagged first, then given to the bitch Apollymi...ugh. Apollo shudders, running his fingers over the scars where his flesh was torn on his left arm. How long has he been there? Too long for his liking. How much has he missed? Too much. Looking out at the sparkling sea of Katoteros, he see's the palace where his prince resides. Remaining invisible, he claws his way into Styxx's mind. Apollo won't rest until Styxx is his once again, and this time, he'll make him mad from the sheer insanity. Only Styxx will be able to see and hear him. Oh the powers of a shade-confusing of how he had acquired these powers, but he's glad he has them. He can make his prince beg and go mad at the same time.

"I'm just getting warmed up, dear prince." And thus round, won't end with Apollo on the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

*in Styxx's head*

"Mmm..." He groans, feeling a draft whip his clammy skin. The sun on his back only barely burns, his heart pounding behind his ribs. There is a coolness seeping from the ground, soothing his muscles.

"Still scarred," the voice says, Styxx's eyes pop open and he tries to stand but he cannot. Apollo stands over him.

"Hello, prince-"

"Get away from me!" Apollo's eyes glow red, a smirking -a disturbing mix of playful, flirty and menacing. Only Apollo can pull it off.

"We're not going to have a heart to heart are we?"

"Why can't I get up?"

"You're restrained." So that's why Styxx is filled with a sudden panic.

"Let me go-"

"But the games are just beginning, prince-"

"Don't call me that!"

Apollo smirked as Styxx continued to panic and the more he did the worse he got outside of his own mind right now he would be thrashing about and his nose bleeding like a flash flood.

"Yes," Apollo hisses, pressing his foot on Styxx's throat. The former prince gasps, trying to free himself of the restraints. He hates being tied down. Apollo smirks, "struggle, prince-y. Struggle."

Styyx heart felt like he was drowning and all he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare

"Will you stop struggling it is awfully annoying?"

"No…I won't…go back to where you came from"

"To what the hell you and everyone else left me in for so long"

"You deserved it you-"Styxx's words were cut short as Apollo's hand covered his mouth

"Be quite"

Styxx glared at him then heard another voice calling out his name and it sounded a lot like his brother but he was unsure since his heartbeat continued to pound in his ears.

He looked at Apollo who cursed at being interrupted then he looked at Syxx

"It seems our reunion was cut short prince" Apollo backed up and vanished in a flicker of gold light and once he vanished Styxx felt a sharp tug and then he was pulled toward a bright light

"Come on Styxx wake up"

Styxx felt someone slap his cheek as he began to open his eyes to see his brother and Savitar standing there

"He finally woke up" Savitar said

He looks between them, his heart pounding in his chest. "I..what-" Acheron lays a hand on his fore head, looking at him somberly.

"Alexion came and got me..." there's a slightly annoyed light that suggests that maybe Alexion had interrupted something he shouldn't have, but if that were the case then Tory would be pitching a fit- oh wait, that's her shriek in the hallway. Suddenly there is this small voice that makes everyone look at the door, a boy child about five years stands, holding a stuffed pony.

"Is daddy okay?" Acheron smile, "he's fine, little Aricles."

Styxx sat up on his elbows and weakly smiled at his son

"Everything is alright now"

Aricles ran over and crawled up onto the bed and hugged Styxx and began to cry.

Styxx rubbed his sons back to sooth him as he cried against his bare chest

"Well since everything is calm now I will take my leave"

Savitar vanished before anyone could say a word to him

"How are you feeling Styxx?"

"My head still hurts a bit but otherwise I'm fine"

Acheron looked at him a moment his swirling silver eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and pain but why.

Styxx finally got his son to calm down and Aricles had fallen asleep still leaning against his chest

"Want me to take him back to his room for you"

Styxx looked at his brother and nodded and Ash came over and picked up Aricles and left leaving Styxx alone for a moment before he came back and sat down and looked at him

"Styxx we need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Styxx looked at Acheron as if questioning him

"Talk about what"

"I think you know what"

"No I don't"

"Why didn't you tell me about Apollo Styxx?"

Styxx went pale at his brother's words was that why Ash had looked at him with a look of pain and sadness not too long ago

"What about him"

"Why was he in your head?"

"No reason"

"Styxx don't you dare say it's nothing when you know dammed well it's something"

"FINE" Styxx yelled "You want to know look at the memories I tried so hard to bury the memories that haunt me day and night…go ahead and fucking look for all I care"

Ash looked at his brother stunned at his sudden outburst

"Styxx"  
"What"

"I won't look into your memories…I'm sorry I asked you"

Ash stood and headed for the door and by the look on his face he was a bit hurt that he had been yelled at, Styxx had forgotten how much his brother hated to be yelled at by anyone even him.

Styxx stood and ran after Ash

"Acheron wait"

Ash turned around and looked at him

"You may look but whatever you see you might not like"

Ash looked at him and held his hand out as memories began to surge into his head and saw what Styxx went through when they were living in the palace, more memories flashed in to Acheron's head and soon he pulled away and looked at Styxx

"I…I never knew"

"No one knows and I would like to keep it that way please"

Ash nodded and hugged Styxx close then back away

"I had no idea what you went through"

"I know "

Styxx backed away from his brother and sighed

"Well you know now why I was the way I was back then"

Acheron nodded then looked as Tory came over

"What wrong"

"Alexion called and said the kids are doing fine"

"We should head home soon before they drive him crazy"

Styxx looked at Ash who hugged him again and whispered a goodbye into his ear before he turned and vanished a moment later leaving Styxx standing alone in the hallway.

Styxx walked to the bedroom and saw his wife sitting up in bed reading as soon as she saw him she got up and hugged him

"I was worried about you…when Alexion told us about what happened I didn't know what to do"

"It's alright Beth…I promise I'm fine now"

she nodded and hugged him again then pulled away so he could lay down in bed and she joined him and snuggled up alongside him laying her head on his chest.

Styxx waited till Beth fell asleep then turned on the television on the far wall luckily his wife was a sound sleeper and also didn't mind the fact he stayed up late at night watching TV when he couldn't sleep and right now sleep was the last thing on his mind n case Apollo found a way into his head again.


End file.
